Your Last Words
by arimi-yume
Summary: What happens when one day you wake up to find your lover gone? And all you find is a note explaining that you had meant nothing to him. A SasuNaru fic.
1. It\'s time I said goodbye

A/N Warning! This is a yaoi fic (boy x boy). If you don't like it, then don't read it. But for all yaoi fans….go ahead…..

_**Your Last Words**_

The bright morning rays crept through half covered windows, waking me from my peaceful slumber. Turning over under the covers, my hands began searching for the source of warmth that held me every night.

Finding no trace of my lover, I sleepily opened my eyes to find the bed vacant save for me. I do not fully understand why I began to panic but something inside began telling me that something was amiss. The strange feeling of emptiness in my heart began to show as I climbed out of bed and rushed to our wardrobe, hoping to find a clue on where you had gone.

Opening the wardrobe, I found myself staring into a half empty space, filled only with my belongings. My heart began pacing as I rushed to the bathroom.

Here too, I could find no trace of my lover. The sinking feeling in me would not allow me a rational thought, as my body began trembling.

As I had suspected, your things were not here as well. Only one toothbrush and towel remained where once there stood two. I started to panic. 'Why…..?What….?'

Bringing my trembling body towards the sofa where we had made love only a night before, my eyes caught a white envelope with my name written on the front. My visibly shaking hands slowly tore open the envelope.

Inside was a letter addressed to me.

Afraid of what was inside, I hesitated before I began reading its contents.

Naruto,

It's about time I said goodbye. This relationship was never meant to last. I was never in love with you. I thought I was but in the end, I realized that the feeling I had was plain lust. To me, you were nothing more than a sex partner. Our relationship ends here, Naruto. I do not even know why I put up with you for so long. It was fun at first to seduce you but it was getting dull after some time. Thanks for the fond memories.

Sasuke

Helplessly trembling, I fell to the floor as hot tears stung my eyes.' How could he? After all that we had been through……….. After all those years? Was I merely an object that he toyed with?' I practically yelled out these questions through my violent sobs.

How could he………..? How could he……?

_You, silent whisper,_

_My strength and warmth,_

_The heart I call home,_

_The arms I run back to._

_The passion filled nights,_

_The tears we cried together,_

_The memories we shared,_

_The pain we went through._

_You, distant shadow,_

_Now out of my reach,_

_You still haunt my mind,_

_And plague my dreams._

_I gave you everything,_

_I held nothing back,_

_I gave you my heart,_

_I would have given you my life._

_Were your confessions a deceit?_

_A façade, in which I was the fool?_

_Did I mean nothing to you?_

_But merely an object you toyed with?_

_You, haunting past,_

_Am I to walk alone?_

_To follow a different path?_

_To live a different life?_

_You, everlasting dream,_

_The dream I have lingered in,_

_The promises you made,_

_Were they nothing but lies?_

A/N I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There won't be many chapters in this fic since it was originally written to be a one-shot. Please review…..and tell me what you think will happen next…..

1.Naruto moves on and gets someone new.

2.Naruto still loves Sasuke and refuses to move on but Sasuke doesn't want him back.

3.Naruto and Sasuke end up getting back together again.

4.erm…….put in your own opinions…

Till next time…..bye bye……


	2. The night you held me

A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. And to all the readers…thanks for reading….

Arigatou (thank you)- Midsummer's Dreamer, kawaii kitsune-kun, The Sisters of Chaos : W/D, Ly Mizukage, bhodi li, Gingitsune, Stormraven, Roz, Hiei Girl 003, himeyume, Luna, as, Shi no Kuroko, Dreams raven.

(space)(space)(space)

I recall it well, the many times I spent within the warmth of your embrace. The nights of passion I spent with you inside me.

How could I ever forget? After all that we overcame together….

The times we fought together, the times we laughed and cried , the times I spent locked within your gaze……Sasuke……why?...

Finally bringing my trembling form towards the door, I shakily made my way out into the streets of Konoha. Pacing with the letter still in the grasp of my hand, I kept on walking forward.

I had to find you……I have to know why?...

Seeing your fleeting image in the crowd, I started moving towards the direction you headed. I started running, afraid that I would lose you.

But has it not happened already? Haven't I already lost you, Sasuke?

Yelling out your name in a trembling voice, I quickened my pace.

" Sasuke….wait…please…"

Please……….

We were only metres apart, when you suddenly stopped. " Sasuke…….." I started saying but my words were cut off. " Go home Naruto," you said coldly. Tears were already stinging my eyes as your voice held no form of acknowledgement whatsoever.

Where was the loving voice you had so often used to seduce me on our many nights of passion? Where was the Sasuke that I had come to love?

" Sasuke……why?"I started again as tears flowed freely down my tear streaked face. " I explained it all in the letter. There are no longer any ties between us,"you said coldly again. With your back turned against me, you walked away, leaving me alone and trembling on the street.

"Why Sasuke?...why?...

(space)(space)(space)

Sasuke….do you remember the time when we were on a mission, so many winters ago? The night we were alone and trapped in a small cave due to a cave-in? I still recall that winter night. How could I not? It was the first time you held me…….

Escaping from our pursuers, we hid out in a small cave, hidden away from prying eyes. The crescent moon that hung in the winter night sky loomed mysteriously on the pale white snow around us.

The cave-in was unexpected as we had no time to think before the walls started crumbling around us, sending us further into the depths of the cave.

For hours we paced around looking for any means of escape but in the end, the lack of air in the cave cautioned us to stop moving. The cold air and lack of oxygen around us had us panting and craving for warmth.

I remember it well…..The end of our lives seemed nearing as each second passed. For the first time in my life I felt real fear. It was not the fear of dying but it was the thought of you dying with me. I was afraid, I wanted you to live.

Then, I felt your warmth as you encircled your arms around my waist. " I don't want you to die Naruto. I want you to live," you had whispered silently into my ear. That was the very first time you had held me in your embrace.

I remember you holding me through the night as I cried silently against you. " Naruto, I love you,"you had whispered in my ear before we both passed out from lack of air.

The next morning I found myself lying in a hospital bed. Turning my head, I found you sitting beside me as you stared worriedly into my eyes. " Thank goodness, you're alright," you had whispered as you crushed your lips against mine.

Sasuke, was that also a lie?...DidI really mean nothing to you?

(space)(space)(space)

The golden sunset before me seemed like a painting as I stared blindly into it. Wondering if you were looking out into the same sunset, I pretended that wherever you were, your thoughts were somehow on me.

Sasuke, did you not even blink before writing me the letter? Was I that easy to leave?

My thoughts were soon interrupted when a hand was placed on my shoulder. " Naruto, you shouldn't be out in this cold weather," Neji said as he sat down next to me.

" Sorry…..I just needed time alone,"I answered with a forced smile plastered on my face. " Stop acting strong," Neji said, noticing my fake act.

'Neji….the one who always understood me….'

" I don't know what to do Neji…..I don't know how to go on…,"I said, dropping with the fake smile.

Closing the gap between us, Neji's lips found mine. I struggled at first but after some time, I began leaning in to the kiss.

Sasuke, you would never know how much I miss your kisses.

Breaking the kiss, I spoke softly to Neji , " Neji, thank you, but…you're not Sasuke.."

" I know, I'm sorry…. Naruto, if you ever need someone, you know I'll always be there for you," Neji said as he left.

Looking at his retreating form, I whispered , " I know ,Neji… I'm know.."

A/N In the next chapter you'll get to see how Naruto and Sasuke react with one another after a month of the breakup…. Hmm…..tell me what you think will happen :

1.Sasuke ignores Naruto

2.Naruto pretends not to see Sasuke but subconsciously observes him

3.Naruto sees Sasuke with a new lover

4.As always…..leave your own idea here…

I have no idea why but I just love reading your ideas about the chapters… Can't help it…. Anyway….review please?


	3. Move on

Special thanks to : kawaii kitsune-kun, dakara, Silent Victory, Native Sakura, Dreams raven, Shi no Kuroko, eternal, guaebah24, Hiei Girl 003 for the wonderful ideas on the chap….And to Van Kim 'n' Su for the long review, sorry I could not use all of the ideas since this story was meant to be short and I can't add all the ideas in or I would be writing a long long story….Thanks for the review anyway, it gave me plenty of ideas…

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is simply a fanfic

I recall waking in the depths of the night, as my eyes began searching for you. In that lonely moonlit room, I found myself alone in this world of emptiness. No matter how much I dreamed of you, you would only linger in the world of my dreams. In reality, I would wake up every sunrise to an empty bed, pretending that you were beside me once more.

Sasuke, it has been three months since you left. Three long and torturing months without you.

The first signs of spring were already showing as I treaded along the forests of Konoha, visiting the places where we had once trained together with Sakura and Kakashi during our days in team seven. I smiled , recalling the many times I had called you a cold bastard.

Those wonderful days when we were still a team. You would never know how much I miss the times when we had called each other names, the times when Sakura would be chasing after you and you would give her a cold shoulder and the times when I was chasing after Sakura and she would give me the cold shoulder.

I laughed silently to myself, knowing that those days were the best times of our ninja life. Sasuke…….have you forgotten those as well?

(space)(space)(space)

The night of Ino and Shikamaru's wedding, everyone was there to congratulate them. Many of our old classmates and teachers from the academy were there as well. The hall was filled with glee and laughter, everyone was happy for the couple.

I remember standing at the farthest corner of the hall, silently staring at the smiling faces around me. I avoided everyone's gaze, hoping that no one would notice that the feelings I had were a complete contrast to the happiness shining on the faces of the people around me.

I was happy for the couple, Shikamaru was always a good friend, but somehow I could not bring myself to smile. The emptiness in my heart would not allow me to smile once more.

Far across the room, I caught sight of you. In your arms, you held someone else. I felt betrayed, cheated….Why did I ever fall for you?

Now the reason on why you left was clearly revealed before me. The woman you held in your arms could give you something that I could not… An heir.

An heir to revive the Uchiha clan once more.

I should have known, had this illusion of love blinded me so?

Dashing across the hall, I made my way for the front door, leaving all feelings of you behind me. I would move on, I would show you that I could continue living without you beside me….

Farewell…..Sasuke…

(space)(space)(space)

( Sasuke pov)

I saw your fleeting image, retreating from the hall. As you stepped into the world outside, I saw the silent tears that streaked down your cheeks. This was the final blow, you could take no more. You would move on even without me by your side.

Things were better this way… Naruto, continue living….. hate me…despise me…wish that you never met me…..but please, please move on….

" Sasuke-san…." a voice called behind me.

" It's alright Yumi, you don't have to act anymore," I said to her as I slipped my hand away, no longer holding her waist.

" Sasuke-san, is this really alright?" she asked worriedly, seeing the distress on my face.

" It's alright. This way he won't love me anymore," I said as I silently retreated from the hall.

I stepped out into the moonlit night. The crescent moon that hung in the sky seemed to smile sadly at me.

' The crescent moon….the night I almost lost you…the night I first held you…

Naruto…….I still recall it well….' I thought silently as tears stung my eyes.

You would move on Naruto…You would live without me….

(end of Sasuke's pov)

A/N This story is probably going to end in the next chapter. I'll give you all a hint, the ending will be sad and touching. It was originally made to be a one shot after all, so I hope that you all will review this chap as well…until next time…


	4. Your last words

A/N I thank all of you for reviewing this fic….I really appreciate it. This will be the final chapter so, happy reading!

Special thanks to : kawai kitsune-kun, Midsummer's Dreamer, Van Kim 'n' Su, Rujutoshi, mkh2, soulcollector, Dreams raven and Watanabe Rie.

I thank you all for giving me your ideas….Sorry if could not use them all.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is simply a fanfic.

How long has it been since I have heard your voice? How long has it been since I felt your arms around me as you lovingly whisper into my ear?

Far too long……

My days pass without meaning and time seemed to stop before me.

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months, but since you left, I could no longer feel the passage of time.

Could I let you go? Could I walk away from the memories we shared together?

I remember trying…..the day I saw you holding someone else…

I felt betrayed….I felt used…

But even after all that, I could not bring myself to let you go. You were too precious to hate. Too important to forget…

I recall your last goodbye…

The real one, after almost half a year of claiming that you did not love me.

I remember it well. Far too well…..

(space)(space)(space)

The drops of rain outside tapped continuously on my window pane as I stared blindly out into the darkening summer sky.

Hearing a slight knock, I made my way towards the front door, only to find my former sensei (teacher) looking grimly at me. Even through his mask I could see the sympathy written in his expression.

With visibly shaking hands, he handed me a white envelope. Muttering a few words of apology, he left me alone to cry my tears.

Holding the envelope close to my heart, I silently cried as my trembling form collapsed on the floor.

Again, I was forced to bear with your departure. But this time, it was your final…

Opening the envelope addressed to me, I scarcely made out your shaky handwriting.

Naruto,

I know that I do not have much time left. I'm sorry for the things I said and did to you these past six months. I know that you will never forgive me but you deserve an explanation for why I had decided to push you away.

Naruto, a few months ago I found out that I would not have much time to live. Although Orochimaru is dead and the cursed seal is gone, the after effects of it would not let me live long.

I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you. I did not want you to worry for me. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I have to leave. If you are reading this letter, it means I have already left this world. Naruto, you must know, I have always loved you. I will never forget you, and all the memories we shared together. I miss holding you in my arms, Naruto.

You do not know how much it hurts me to see you cry, so please, when you read this letter. Promise me you won't cry. I have always loved your smiles and your laughter. So please, don't cry, look up and smile. I promise you, even if you can't see me, I will always be by your side.

Naruto, no one could ever replace you. Naruto, aishiteru…(I love you) Naruto, goodbye….

Sasuke

(space)(space)(space)

I still recall the sound of your voice, the gentleness of your touch and the warmth of your embrace. The love that you showed me and the whispers of promise you gave me.

How could I forget? When the wind still whispers my name through the trees. You are the wind. The wind that no caresses my cheek as I stand looming over the cold stone that has forever been engraved in the pages of destiny.

My fingers trace the words carved into the cold stone. The cursed words that brought tears to my eyes and the cursed words that reminded me of your fate.

Tears began flowing down my cheeks as I held your last words closer to my trembling body. I would forever hold your last words in my heart. Forever, I would remember you.

Looking up into the night sky, I smiled. One day Sasuke, one day I'll see you again.

A/N This is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's kind of sad, I know. I hope you all review. Tell me what you think of the story. And by the way, it's my birthday tomorrow so I wanted post it today. I dedicate this fic to everyone out there who's birthday is also on the month of July. Have a Happy Birthday!


End file.
